Down the Lane
Down the Lane is an American web-based situation comedy about a group of friends around 16 years old living in a small Michigan town, who often hang out at a bowling alley. Unlike most sitcoms, Down the Lane is centered around non-fictional, existing people portraying caricatures of themselves. Plotlines are mostly fictional, but may be inspired by real events. The series was created by Isaac Tessman and Andrew Taylor. Originally titled "Pin Kings", the title was changed because it was too similar to the 1996 film Kingpin. The show begin production in July of 2015, and the pilot will be released later this year on YouTube. The show's theme song is currently "Down the Lane" by Royal Headache. Premise The show features an ensemble cast of five main characters, along with some supporting characters. These five friends spend a lot of time hanging out at a bowling alley/pizzeria called Pintown. The characters are all infatuated with various branches of pop culture, including Music, Film/Television, Anime/Manga, Wargames, and Gaming. Their main goal is to all get jobs at the bowling alley. Two characters, Zane and Isaac, already have jobs there. Characters (In alphabetical order) Central Characters * Andrew "Andy" Taylor ** Andy loves music, playing and listening to it. Growing up in Mississippi, he is somewhat of a redneck, or at least his parents are. He wants to someday start a band. He has a history of mild psychotic breaks and becoming overly hyper and wild. * Isaac Tessman ** Isaac has a passion for film and television. He's often sarcastic or snarky, and tends to be arrogant, but is still loyal, kind and always there to help out. He's lived in Michigan his whole life under overprotective parents. He dreams of becoming a director in the future. He's known for his severe lateral lisp, and is a dishwasher at the alley. * J.T Meiser ** J.T became obsessed with anime and manga in the recent years. He's always cheerful, and is quite the party animal. He's a childhood friend of Isaac, and grew up with his mom and stepdad. He was the first of the group to drive, but is horrible and extremely dangerous with it. He's still unsure of what he wants to do with his future. * Tyler Krupp ** Tyler has always just sort have been "there" most his life. Childhood friends with Zane, he loves paintball, airsoft, and anything along those lines. * Zane Dennis ** Zane Dennis is a jack of all trades, master of none. His biggest enthusiasm is gaming. His father owns the bowling alley, and Zane is currently a chef-in-training at the alley. Secondary Characters * Alexis Cross ** J.T's on-and-off-and-on-and-off girlfriend. * Courtney Stone ** Zane's long-term girlfriend. * Gavin Tessman ** Isaac's excitable younger brother. * Lincoln Dennis ** Zane's younger brother, helps out around the bowling alley. * Riley Krupp ** Tyler's cynical younger sister. * Robert Tuttle ** A friend of Zane and Isaac Other Characters * Brandon Ewell ** A friend of Andy, arrogant and ignorant. * Gasser Ghoul ** A mysterious supernatural being. *Jason Ball ** A loud, excitable friend of Tyler. * Jon Dennis ** Zane's father and the co-owner of the bowling alley. * Noah Moggenborg ** A friend of Isaac, a huge nerd. * Skye Allen ** Isaac's insanely attractive Canadian internet girlfriend. * Steve ** One of the head chefs of the pizzeria section. * Turkey Steve ** A pro bowler hired to train at Pintown. * Vic Wolfe ** An aspiring Ghost Hunter and Cryptozoologist, an internet friend of Isaac. * Wallaby Jack ** A super-badass Australian internet friend of Isaac. Settings * Chesaning, Michigan ** The town in which a majority of Down the Lane takes place. A small town with a population of a little over 2,300 people. Zane, Isaac, and Tyler all live here. * Pintown ** The main setting of the show. A bowling alley, pizzeria, and bar with an arcade. Recently opened and owned by Zane's dad. * Isaac's House ** Another major location. Isaac and Gavin's house, in the northern part of town, with a large pool out back. * Zane's House ** The house where Zane, Jon, and Lincoln reside. Located at the south part of town. * Chesaning Union High School ** A high school that the group all attend. * The Malt Shop ** An ice cream shop down the road from Pintown. The group's main hangout spot before Pintown opened. * Tyler's House ** located to the east of town, the residence of Tyler and Riley. Showboat park is accessible over a fence in his yard. * Dollar Stores ** Various small stores located around town, ideal for any cheap supplies and food. * Ace Hardware ** A hardware store that Zane works at. * Cole Park ** A park with a large playscape, overrun by sketchy teens and graffiti. * Showboat Park ** A decent park, full of nature and sports. Ideal for snowboarding and sledding in the winter. Other * Andy's Car ** A car with a faulty transmission, driven by Andy. * Arrow ** The name of Isaac's green left-handed ball. * Big Red One ** The name of Tyler's maroon ball. * Golf Cart ** An electric golf cart owned by Zane, used for transport around town. * Gutter King ** Jon's white pickup truck, usually rode in by Lincoln as well.. * Howaito ** The name of J.T's light grey ball. * J.T's Car ** A maroon sedan with an irregular paint job, and missing windows. * Mucus ** The name of Gavin's yellowish-green ball. * Purple Haze ** The name of Andy's purple ball. * Spicy Cheese Balls ** A favorite food of the group, deep fried balls of spicy cheese. * Staff of Ascension ** Nickname for the tool that Lincoln carries, used to lift the bumpers on the alley. * SUMO ** A huge, 20-pound bowling ball made for giants. * Vault Boy ** The name of Zane's light blue ball. List of Episodes * Season 1: *# Pilot *# Back to School *# Grabbed by the Ghoulish Grasp of the Gasser Ghoul! *# Untitled Thanksgiving Episode *# Untitled Christmas Episode *# Untitled New Years Episode *# The Slumber Party *# N/A *# N/A *# Hooligans *# Life and Times of J.T Meiser *# The Big Green and Yellow One *# Turkey Steve * Season 2 *# And We're Back *# Senioritis *# The Dogman Project *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A *# N/A Category:Content